Faded Moon
by KuwaNeko
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young teen as he travels through the continent of Astaria and Sailand.  Rated T for future thick plot. hey, this IS a plus Anima fic
1. Chapter 1: Peaceful Afternoon

This isn't the first fanfic or story I ve done, but its the first I actually wrote with the intention of posting it; I'd say 'please be gentle' but you can actually do as you like; any review is good, I guess.

As for the disclaimer: 'I do NOT own +Anima'. Naran and the hawk are both MY character though.

* * *

The day was clear, only a few clouds disturbed the clear blue of the sky. A kid of around sixteen stood on top of a small hill that overlooked a plain. He had his mid-back-length hair tied in a low ponytail. Its brown color looked copper under the strong light of the sun. His skin was rather tanned due to the long time he had lived traveling.

He wore a dark brown cape and a thick leather band on his left arm, which covered from his wrist to his elbow. His eyes were gray, the right one a bit lighter than the other.

Naran looked down through the plain that stood in front of him. At its border, the line of trees that marked the start of a little forest blocked the sight of anything beyond that point. And in the plain nothing could be seen but the tall grass moving with the gentle wind. He heard a screech from above and looked up; two wings beat powerfully keeping the bird static in the sky.

"What do your eyes see?" He called to the bird

The bird descended and Naran extended his left arm for it to perch on. The hawk made some clipping sounds with its beak and waited for a response.

"So, no village beyond... what a shame, I wonder how long it's been since I slept in a nice cozy bed..."

The bird chipped impatiently. "I know you don't like villages, but at least try to be a little patient with me... we'll go to the river you saw, and today I'll fish, OK?"

The bird looked glad, with a quick expert move, it landed on Naran's shoulder, who started moving towards the forest.

It took them a while to get to the river, Naran looked in awe and his stomach sank a little, seeing the size and strength of the river. "It seems that getting diner will be a bit more difficult than I thought..."

The bird screeched again, and shook his wings. "Stop mocking, you never said it was this big. I thought it would be at least calm enough to swim in it. With a current like this I'll have to try and fish them from the border with a lance..."

The hawk took off, fluttering around the place and between some of the trees, then screeched back at Naran and landed on the ground. Naran approached and looked, a long straight tree branch spread in front of the hawk. He smiled and took the branch. He then settled next to a big rock near the river and with expert hands he started working with his knife on one side of the stick to make it pointy.

"You found a good lance for me, are you that hungry?" The hawk flew back to his shoulder and screeched in agreement

When Naran finished working on the stick, he turned around and looked into his pack; he picked up a small bag, and took out a piece of dry meat and handed it over to the hawk.

At first he squawked in disagreement, Naran waited a moment still offering the meat. When finally he started to move his hand away the hawk grabbed the meat and took off to perch on the rock beside them and eat.

"I'll buy some more, once we get to the next village; or make some more next time we hunt a big prey." The hawk just gave him a somewhat resentful look and continued eating. Naran smiled to himself, his feathered friend had always been quite stubborn, but it was only because he cared. He himself grabbed another of the meat pieces and put it on his mouth, chewing on it as he approached the river.

A couple hours later two fish stood in front of a nice warm fire; and a third stood on top of the rock where the hawk ate greedily on it. Night was starting to fall; only the memory of the sun shone on the western sky, painting it with tones of oranges and violets. Giving his fish some more time to cook, Naran started making up a bed.

Finally ready, he sat near the rock and started eating. "You know winter is soon going to close on us"

The hawk gave him a quick look with one of its golden eyes and then returned to eating. "I'm planning on getting a work at the next village, that way we can get a warm place to stay..."

The hawk turned away his head, and then with a small jump turned its body to give Naran its back.

Naran frowned and started talking again, this time his voice was harsh "Hunting is difficult when you have to walk with snow up to your knees! Oh sure, you don t understand that, you can just fly over the whole damn thing. But unlike you, I don't have wings..."

The hawk turned its head to look at Naran, this time, a worried look in its eyes.

Naran gave a sad smile to the hawk, while caressing his left forearm "I don't like villages that much either, especially when I have to be careful not to attract much attention; I can't go around showing my marks to just anyone, you know that's one reason I'm traveling."

The hawk gave another jump, this time to stand facing him directly; then, clipped its beak.  
"There probably are some barns in the village, I can work helping the farmers, and you can work keeping control over the mice"

The hawk started to protest, but then stopped and nodded. "Thanks brother." He gave another look at his new lance and started working on it again.

The hawk made some more clipping sounds looking at Naran work on it. "I'm keeping it, it s good wood, so I'm just decorating it a bit, it ll be useful if we find some prey on our way."

He then looked back at his partner and added "I'll work for a bit longer on it, you can go to sleep; when I finish I'll do the same."

* * *

Here goes the first chapter. I know it still doesn't look a lot like +Anima, but we'll be getting there eventually. Also, my mother language is Spanish, so if I miss-spell or miss-use any word please point it out for me, so I correct it.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting by the orchard

OK, here comes chapter 2, hope you like it...

I don't won +Anima (even though I wish I did). Naran is my character.

* * *

The darkness of the night was starting to disappear as the first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon. Lazily he stretched, not quite pleased at the lights intrusion. The day before, he had walked for long past the sun set, and was now feeling the effects of the little sleep he had just had.

Seeing that sleeping any further wouldn't be possible for him, he climbed out of his bed and started packing the few belongings he had taken out for the camp. The little fire he had made the previous night was already out; he didn't really care, after all, he would probably sleep in the village this night, and finally have a true rest; even after four years of traveling, he wasn't quite used to sleeping outdoors.

The air smelt like fruits, surely a plantation was near, that's why he had stopped here. It had been too late to even bother finding a place to sleep at the village that most likely stood in middle of the plantations.

Seeing as he was very hungry, he decided to leave the camp and look if he could sneak some fruits from the orchard.

His camp was in a little clearing, not too near to the road, perfectly hidden from it thanks to the trees. Thus, he really didn't care leaving his things there while he went looking for food. With his fingers he combed his messy somewhat long copper hair and tied as much he could in a low ponytail. He took a small empty bag from between his things and stretched one last time before making way towards the sweet scent of the fruits.

After a small times walk he found the orchard, many different kinds of trees grew in it. Careful of not being seen, he jumped up one and another tree picking fruits and stuffing them inside his bag, before jumping down and looking for the next tree. Now he jumped up an orange tree and started picking some when his sensitive ears heard a tumult running from the direction of the village

He stiffened a little, had he been found? He closed the little bag and prepared for the eventual flee.

"Hurry up!"

"Everyone careful! Don't let your guards down!"

"There goes the death angel, don't let him enter the village!"

"Trap him!"

'A death angel?' He pocked his head from between the branches of the tree, looking towards the village. The whole village was charging against a young kid who fluttered his black wings with all his might, to escape from the enraged tumult.

Stones and sticks flew from the crowed hitting the kid as he rushed from side to side through the trees, turning now and then, trying to miss his pursuers, though not quite successfully achieving it.

Suddenly the kid was stopped in mid air and hauled, from his back, into one of the trees he had been passing just instants before. He tried to yell, mostly from the surprise, but a quick hand closed over his mouth. With the yell still trying to get out of his mouth he looked back. His brown eyes looked back at two golden eyes, golden? He blinked twice; no, the eyes were actually gray, perhaps it was just a trick of the light… Had he just imagined it?

The kid that had just caught him looked a little older than himself, probably 12 years old; he moved his index finger to his mouth, indicating for silence, then disappeared under the tree and rolled into a fetal position and yelled out.

The other kid looked in awe as the villagers found the trembling boy and started to circle him.

"What happened?" One of the villagers asked.

"A death angel" Said the boy with a trembling voice, as stiff as if he had seen a ghost.

"Where did it go?" Another of the villagers asked.

The hiding boy's blood chilled and he got in position to jump and flee once more as he saw the other boy moving his trembling hand into pointing a direction, then he relaxed as the accusing finger moved away into the far side of the orchard.

The townspeople didn't think twice before leaping into persecution of the death angel once again, leaving the trembling boy where he was

When all the villagers were finally out of sight, the trembling of the older boy stopped and he proudly stood up. He then looked up and jumped back up the tree, tacking back his pack and wordlessly signing the winged boy to follow him

Both walked silently, although it was obvious the younger boy had many things in mind. He was about to open his mouth and start to release some of the questions when the older boy halted and turned. With three agile steps he stood behind the smaller boy and started patting and checking the black wings.

He sight with relieve and looked at the anxious and somewhat uncomfortable looking brown eyes he had upon him. "Your wings aren't hurt; you should hide them before we continue".

With that, and another three agile steps he was yet again in front and rapidly continuing his pace, the younger kid looked for a second longer before obeying.

Both continued until they were back into the forest and soon after in the little hidden clearing.

"Wooow! It looks like someone camped here!"

The copperhead gave him a bit of a glare and sat next to his backpack. "Yeah, I did" and with a bit of resentment in his voice he added "and it seems like I'll be spending the night here, 'again'"

"Thanks for saving me" the kid answered with a timid smile, the tone of his voice betrayed a pang of guilt in it; though soon enough it had faded as curiosity took its place while he decided to ask "Wh... why did you help me?"

The older kid looked a bit startled at the question "well... for one thing, you are obviously not a death angel..."

The black winged kid looked shocked at the comment "wow..." he giggled, his tone denoted a bit of bewilderment "you must be the first to tell me that..."

"Well I can understand 'why'" The copperhead added with a bit of a chuckle given the boys reaction "... so, what's your name?"

"I'm Cooro, nice to meet you, what's yours?"

"m... my name is ... Naran,... ah, nice to meet you too" answered Naran with a bit of a startled look, like if he hadn't expected that question coming.

Cooro just looked back with curiosity, it would have been strange if he hadn't asked, so why had he gotten all startled... but soon enough, all thoughts of worry evaporated as Naran started taking out some fruits from the bag...

"WOW you had that much fruit with you?" Cooro nearly yelled as he tried pouncing on the fruit bag.

Naran on the other hand, looked completely unpleased with the younger kid's attitude towards his catch, as he moved the fruit a bit further from the frantic kid in front of him.

Cooro just stayed there, trying to find words to ask for some while a huge droll came down the side of his mouth.

After a pretty disgusted face and a long sight Naran rolled the entire content of his bag in front of the two of them "you must be hungry after such a racket, I´ll share them with you."

Cooro´s face lit up like a sun, and finally finding his tongue he managed to thank the copperhead.

* * *

About half an hour later and much to Naran's displease, all signs of the fruits' existence had pretty much disappeared; he had had to force himself to gobble the same amount the younger kid had taken, in hopes his half wouldn't disappear...  
Though now, he was pretty much regretting his decision, as he stood motionless in the forest floor.

"You Ok?" asked Cooro

"...no" Naran managed to answer, in a stiff husky voice, "...I feel like ... I'll through up..."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have eaten so much" the younger kid said

'I don't want to listen to something like that coming from you, idiot' was what he would have retort, but all he managed to do was a mumble and a sight.

He closed his eyes in hopes to fall asleep and wake after having done some digestion... he heard Cooro do likewise, though in his case, it was probably just fatigue from the flight.

The air was warm, there was a gentle breeze blowing through the little clearing, they were well beneath the soft shade of the trees, it was no wonder it took Cooro only instants before falling asleep, and in any other circumstance Naran himself wouldn't have had any problems, but he was just soo full he couldn't manage...

And so, it took him what seemed an eternity to be just comfortable enough to sleep. When he finally did wake up, it was well past midday. He finally felt fine so he sat up and look around. Cooro was still sound asleep next to him and the empty bag of fruits stood near the fireplace. He sight, those could have fed him for two or three days, along with some other food, like meat; but even eating nothing but the fruit, it would have taken at least a day and a half to finish it.

He wouldn't be taking another trip to the orchard, heck, he wouldn't even be able to enter the village; it was too dangerous considering the townspeople would probably recognize him from earlier, and the fact they didn't find the 'death angle' where he had said... Well, at least he wasn't hungry, probably wouldn't eat anything else the rest of the day...

He stood up and started to properly pack everything, without being able to enter either the village nor the orchard there was no longer any reason to stay there. He would wait for the hyperactive bottomless-pit to wake up and see what he'd do next.

It was about an hour later that Cooro finally woke up, having finished packing Naran had sat next to one of the trees and started carving a little piece of wood, not making anything specific so far, just to waste some time as he waited. Cooro sat up looking a bit disoriented but after finding the known face of his savor, calmed down and went to look at what the other kid was doing.

"You finally woke," he said, not really looking at the boy "while I was packing I accidentally dropped something, it did quite a racket and I thought it'd wake you, but you didn't even stir. I miss the time when I was able to sleep like that."

Cooro chuckled, "How old are you? I though you were just a bit older than me, but that sounds like an old man talking"

Naran stiffened a bit and then laughed a bit too. 'Indeed, that's how it sounded...' he thought before answering "I'm twelve"

"Really? I'll be eleven soon."

Naran smiled, 'so he's ten, I thought soo'. He sight again, then caught himself doing so 'I guess I do act a lot like an old man...'

"What are you planing to do?" he finally asked, deciding to change the topic. "I mean, it's not like either of us can set foot on that village."

"Yeah, looks that way" Cooro laughed, "I guess I'll just move to the next village"

"Then I guess we can go together, since I really don't have anywhere specific to go..."

"Cool" Cooro yelled jumping up and down. Then stopped when his stomach gave a mighty roar

Naran's jaw nearly dropped to the ground "you can't be serious!"

"hehe..." Cooro laughed nervously "Actually, I am a bit hungry"

"ooow..." Naran's stomach gave a nasty turn inside him and had he not been sitting against the tree, he would have probably fallen down, dizzy with only imagining himself eating any food right now "you'll have to find your own food this time, and pay for some of those I gave you"

"aww, you said you'd share" he protested, his voice almost sounding like a whine.

"I never said for free!" Naran retorted, 'though I had thought it that way' "and you ate half my load..."

"awww, please" Cooro whined even harder, now clinging to the older boy while using his ever so powerful puppy eye attack.

The instant Cooro put those eyes Naran turned sharply away, there was just no way he'd be able to directly fight against that look "... w-we'll be traveling for a while, I guess, if you can find some food for me" 'when I recover my appetite' "then we'll be on tap"

"Ok, I can do that!" said the cheerfully boy, smiling brightly once again.

* * *

just to clear things up, this is the past of the character in the previous chapter... , He found the hawk some time after having parted ways with Cooro...  
I noticed just now that I hadn't planed on showing the Naran's name until this chapter, how dummy of me... got too exited while posting my first chapter...


	3. Chapter 3: Reencounter

And yet another chapter. I just found how very disorganized while writing I am. I mean, this is about the... 6th chapter I wrote, while it's just chapter 3...  
I had planed on writing what happened the next day and following weeks after Naran and Cooro met, but I'm afraid my mind just didn't want to work it out.

And yet again I say "+Anima aint mine" and all the rest.

Guy, I know I said "do as you like" with the review thing... but seriously, I did say "any reviewing" meaning, I want some reviews! please! I want to know just how far I'm !#$%^&... , I mean *clears throat*, well, just how bad/good I'm doing; if you like my story and all that stuff...

One last thing, yet again, this is a time leap, to... ah... the spring after the first chapter. Ok enough of me blabbering and of to the chapter...

* * *

The group had been together for more than three years now since they had met each other; had faced many situations, even many dangers together, they had gone to Moss Mountain, all the way to Sailand and returned. They had even learned of Cooro's past...

Now they spent their lives in between living with Harden and Margaret, and roaming around. Having faced so many things, so many adventures; the little calmed house sometimes felt just too small...

All of them had grown a bit; if anything Senri was the one that stretched the least. Nana had become quite gorgeous for her age; her hair had also grown a bit more, and she now tended to use it tied in a ponytail, or braiding it. Cooro and Husky had grown taller, but still had a bit of childish faces; which didn't really help Husky, since he still looked rather feminine.

Winter had just passed and now again they were hitting the road. Deciding on spending the winters at Harden's house had been an unanimous decision after the first 'winter' they had lived together in Astaria. (The first winter, the one in the series, doesn't really count; since they past it in Sailand)

This particular time, they were heading south-east of Harden's. They still hadn't found any city so far, but the scenery had been a delight. No rivers near meant no fish, but there was plenty enough in the woods for them.

It took them a bit longer than usually to find a town, the place was rather small for what a good reputation the little town possessed. The streets beamed with the voices of the people selling a wide variety of things. Of course, Cooro had his eyes put on food, Nana was looking curiously at the clothing shops, and Husky giving peaks at some refined looking jewelry posts. Finally deciding on a specific food post, Cooro ran back towards Husky cheerfully yelling at his partner, asking for some money.

"Cooro! is that you?"

Cooro turned sharply around. He couldn't recognize the voice, but it had a weird ring to it that told him he knew that person.

A young man that seemed just slightly older than Cooro was holding his hand up as a way to call for attention. Cooro gave him a couple of looks before darting full speed towards the copperhead.

Now having the crow in front, the copperhead added with a wide toothy smile "You've grown!" while patting the hyperactive teen on the head.

"You too!" Cooro answered, then circled the older teen before adding "And so has your hair"

"You don't get many haircuts when you travel..." He laughed, then noticing the approaching trio he calmly waved at them.

"My name is Naran" he said, just loud enough for them to hear.

Cooro didn't wait for either of them to answer before he started to present everyone.

"This is Husky" he said, nearly jumping onto the silver-head's back, at which Husky replied hitting the kid with his stick.

Naran stared at the young boy for a moment too long for Husky's liking (not that any kind of stare was actually liked by him), moving his stick like wanting to hit the newcomer he added harshly. "I'm not a girl!"

Naran looked in surprise at his reaction more than at his words. "I know!" he said with big emphasis in both words.

Husky was nearly dumbfounded due to the answer; but he quickly regained composure and continued yelling "Then what the hell were you staring at me like that for?"

"Sorry, sorry... it's just... you're form Sailand right. I haven't seen colors like yours around here" he said while nervously playing with his hair

"Th-that's non of your business" grumbled the boy, looking away

"That is Nana" Interrupted Cooro motioning to the girl, after finally recovering from the blow. Nana made a little bow, which Naran returned, adding a warm smile. She blushed a bit and looked way; Husky growled at her action, a bit despite himself.

"And he is Senri" Finally added Cooro, running towards the oldest of them all. Naran nodded, Senri just stared back.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all" added Naran warmly after a last look at the group. "And it seems you've found good friends in the time we haven't seen each other" he said softly knuckling Cooro in the head.

"So, what brings you here, this place is a bit quiet, if you're looking for adventure, but a bit loud for anything other than that" Added Naran turning his attention back to the others

"What we do is non your business" rudely interjected Husky, at what Nana started both scolding him and apologizing to Naran

Naran just smiled back trying to calm the kids. "Well, I might not be as good a friend of Cooro's as you must be, but I can still worry, right?" he added "Plus, it looks like you just arrived, if what you're looking for is a place to stay, I can let you stay in my room. The only one left for rent was too big for my liking it, but I guess that have just turned out to be something good."

Husky remained quiet, seemingly measuring the idea of free loading and sharing room with a stranger he was disliking the most at the moment against having to camp outside and having Nana complain about it. Though by the time he had finally chosen he found the decision had already been taken by the other three.

He complained the entire way to the inn, but non of the other four actually put attention at his rambling.

* * *

This is actually the fist part of the chapter, that I ended up making too long, so I ended up splitting it... plus, I still need some time to make the rest of it presentable... I had some more comments on it but I'll leave them for the next part.

and thanks for the review mehhhhhhhhhhhh, I hope I get better at writing the story on the way. (hehe, I don't want to end up killing anyone out of boredom)


	4. Chapter 4: At the Inn

And now off to the next chapter.

I'd like to say +Anima is mine, but I can't, it belongs to Natsumi Mukai, and I'm just not her...  
Naran and the hawk are my OC however.

* * *

The hotel room was pretty extravagant for a single person to stay in it, more like too extravagant for even four to stay in, even being a two bedroom suit. It had a comfortable looking couch at one side of the door, a couple of beds and a little desk in the other side, all made of fine carved wood; on the desk stood a rather intricate three stick candelabrum. A wide window that opened to the outside stood in the middle of the wall furthest from the door, and between both beds; it was now letting the last rays of light enter the room.

A lone lance and a backpack stood on the corner nearest to the desk, these, the others deduced belonged to Naran.

"Pretty fancy for a single traveler" Husky said, a bit of intrigue mingled in his voice "I could bet you could have found many cheaper places to stay"

"Then you'd have lost that bet" answered Naran, his voice seemed to mingle a bit of harshness, most likely having tired of the youngsters harsh behavior towards him. "And you're not the one paying, so stop complaining" still his voice was a lot calmer than you would have expected for the rude a sentence he had just used.

Husky had to admit as much, and bit his tongue rather than continuing, though he did grumble, disbelieve painted in his face.

"This town's good reputation is rather new, so there aren't many inns, and I did look in all of them, 'room for one' or two at that, wasn't going to take a room for any more people, or at least that was my plan, in the end I had to ask for any room at all. This was the only one  
I found." added Naran with a sight. "Or do you want to take your bet and look for a room?" now his voice was pretty more mischievous than any the group would have imagine him capable of doing.

Though still angry, Husky decided it was safer to change topic, yet still not really giving in. "Any way, we still have to find works, there's still..."

"You can look for works tomorrow" Naran interrupted the silver boy, back to his normal voice "You won't find any at this hour, dinner will be served soon, and people here go to sleep soon after"

He calmly walked towards one of the beds in the room and kicked of the covers grabbing the mattress and throwing it to the floor. "This is still a room for two, but the beds got double mattress" He then looked towards Husky, adding in a slightly rude tone "and, you can help me ready the room for all of us to sleep in, unless you want to share bed with Cooro"

Husky shrugged and reluctantly went to help

"What? Why?" asked Cooro, not really getting the point

Nana and Senri where helping with the covers of the first bed while Naran went to do the same to the second bed

"Ah," Nana said timidly, capturing the attention of the rest "even like this there are still only four beds..."

"Don't worry about that" cut Naran, "there's also a couch; I could sleep in it," he then added with a playful yet beckoning tone, "unless someone else offers to" it was rather obvious he wasn't pleased with sleeping in the couch, whereas he had been the one to rent the room in the first place.

"I can sleep there" it was Cooro who jump in offering to sleep there. Both Naran and Husky sight in relieve; for one, Husky though he'd be the one thrown into the couch by the older boy.

A screech outside the window finished with whatever train of thoughts was left in any of them, and Naran ran towards the window, where a hawk was pretty much freaking out at the sight of the room

"Hey! hey! Calm down buddy!" Naran tried his best to calm the hawk, offering his arm for it to pose in, though the hawk was obviously too nervous to accept.

"They're not bad people, they're friends, calm down, they'll be staying here."

The other four grouped together, trying to see what was going on, the hawk kept screeching, not seaming pleased, but certainly calmer than before.

"Common... I didn't know that either..."

The group looked rather startled at the parts of the conversation they seemed to be hearing, I mean, you don't usually try to calm your pet with something like 'I didn't know that either'... Senri though, soon decided on continuing to prepare the beds.

The hawk finally landed on the copperhead's arm, though it kept chirping angrily and fluttering its wings.

"Don't be silly, of course you'll be the one to sleep in the chair, no one will take that place from you"

The trio kept looking, not really understanding much. Where had 'the chair' topic appeared form?

The hawk looked towards the four, giving them a stare that sent shivers even down Senri's back.

"Now, now, that enough! Be kind, they are my guests and you 'will' have to put up with it, even though you don't like it." The hawk kept quiet, obviously shocked at Naran's tone, he turned his face before jumping and landing on the 'so disputed chair'.

"Sorry about that" now added Naran towards the group, playing nervously with his hair, yet again. "He's ratter distrustful of strangers, and gets angry quite easily"

"Then he'll probably get along well with Husky" Nana cut in with a lot of sarcasm in her voice

Naran and Cooro giggled, Husky just started fuming around yet again, and the hawk looked away yet again, making little complaining sounds.  
But the comment did with its purpose pretty well, lightening up the mood.

"So, that hawk's your pet or something?" asked Husky after having calmed enough for his voice not to sound extremely harsh

Both Naran and the bird nearly jumped up at the comment, the bird screeching angrily, yet again, in what Cooro, Husky and Nana came to guess was about the same that Naran was ranting at that time

"No way! He's not a pet, we're friends, I'd never call him a pet... " and so on.

"Ok! Ok I get it, not a pet! Calm Down!" Husky nearly yelled, trying to calm the frantic couple's complains.

Naran went to his pack, stopping there to pick something up and then went towards the hawk, which did its best to show his displeasure. He gave the hawk what appeared to be a piece of dry meat, while saying what appear to be "They don't know, just bear with it"

The hawk took the meat, but took his time glaring at everyone before actually eating it.

Naran just sighted in return, he added a "We'll go to eat, go sleep" yet again towards the hawk and then looked back towards the group, "Let's go eat" he told them going towards the door without waiting for them to answer.

Once in the hallway he added "Well be eating out, this place is too expensive" at which Husky nodded, finding something he was actually agreeing with the copperhead.

"By the way, I'm already doing enough inviting you lot to my room; don't expect me to invite you to diner" Husky cursed under his breath.

"What did you expect? I already know how much Cooro eats, I'm not committing the same mistake twice" Naran added, with a mocking voice and a small grin in his face.

* * *

I really don't know what happened to me while writting this chapter... I mean, I don't know why I started a fight with Husky, I just wrote and wrote and suddenly I was having Husky and Naran thorwing daggers at each other; and heck, I don't think that those two will get any better any time soon...

My plan wasn't having them be best budds from the start, but having them nearly at each others throats?... I really have no idea where that came form, but well... I guess he is just the easyest to fight with... (and I did make things worse having Nana blushing and siding with Naran... yes, I am HuskyXNana fan)

Still, I did have fun writing this, and hope you have fun reading it.

Thanks for all the reviews and the favorited yukicole02

Thanks for the story alert mayanjghtstar

_ps.. I started a new story in the Tokyo Mew Mew section, called 'Concolor' (if you want to take a look)_


	5. Chapter 5:  An Interesting Meal

Long time no see, hope you all wont kill me for the long wait.

for once, let me cut the chatter and go straight to business. I don't own +Anima

* * *

The group was now heading towards the little restaurant Naran had advised for it's cheep yet good quality food, the place's exterior was pretty much anything but welcoming, rather run down with age. As a mater a fact, the entire section of the town looked the same way, most of the people that had been walking amongst the busy streets of the now few late-working shops and mostly the food-stances of the earlier businesses had gradually started disappearing amongst the way.

It would have been an understatement to say the group (not including Naran) looked a bit worried at how some peasants even sharply turned away back to the more lively streets. Yet Naran continued walking with almost an ownership pride, acting the guide part.

"So..." said Nana, deciding the small silence that had grown as they continued through the streets was already uncomfortable enough without the gloomy scenario. "When did you meet Cooro?" she asked, hoping the conversation would lighten up the little tense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Ah, that's a good question! do you remember Cooro?" answered Naran with a playfully teasing voice, noticing for the first time how tense the others seemed.

"... mmm... it was a while before I met Husky..." suddenly returning to his usual smiling face at the memory.

"Well, I don't know when you met Husky, but... I think we met about... say... around 4 years ago, a bit before autumn, I think...

"Yeah, I remember!" added Cooro cheerfully "I was running away form a village, everyone was trying to catch me" he giggled

"They were calling Cooro a 'death angel', it was quite the mob chasing him. I had been *emhm* helping the villagers pick some fruits *emhm* when I herd the commotion and saw him approach"

"I didn't know what happened, one second I was flying the other I got sucked inside a tree, I nearly yelled but something closed my mouth"

"I got to catch him while he passed and shut him up. Then I fooled the entire mob into chasing in the wrong direction"

Both Naran and Cooro started laughing at the memory. Senri, Husky and Nana looked with interest at the story, trying hard not to get lost between the change of the story tellers, and rather amused at the weird yet not really uncommon of the circumstance, they had indeed been chased out of some other town due the same reason.

"I'd never seen anyone act so convincing!" Cooro remarked about Naran's little act back then.

"Not as convincing as your puppy eye attack" added Naran softly elbowing Cooro on the side. Then adding back to the rest "The only way I could resist it was looking away" he laughed. "And don't dare you try using it to make me pay for your food". He continued, now more like a kid accusing his little brother "He ate three days worth of the fruit I had picked"

"It wasn't that much! and you ate half of it"

"Sure it was! and I didn't have a choice, you had already eaten all the apples and was soon to gouge down everything else... I was soo stuffed up I couldn't move, I couldn't even sleep! And a couple of hours later he was hungry again!"

"I was not!"

"Sure you were, I nearly fainted! That I remember perfectly well"

The other three nodded the whole time, even if it did sound a bit exaggerated, they were quite sure the numbers weren't that off.

"Not you too, Senri" protested Cooro

Senri gave a small sight and added in his usual quiet tone "... eat much" while gently putting his hand on the crow's shoulder and nodding a couple time more.

The rest of the walk to the restaurant was spent on laughter. With the two youngest asking to be told the complete story of how they had met; somehow the gloominess of their surroundings did in fact lighten up with the conversation, and it wasn't long before they had finally reached their goal.

* * *

From the outside, the place looked completely wrecked, even the carefree Cooro and the distracted Senri looked weary about it, not to mention Nana and Husky, and yet, Naran looked at them with a smile which pride just didn't seem appropriate.

"Is this really the place?" Nana asked, back to a rather shy voice

"certainly is" replied Naran, probably not noticing the other's wariness, as he, too excitedly pressed the rest to enter.

Husky turned around, ready to leave. 'For sure the food stands have better food than here' he though to himself while mumbling "There's got to be some place be..."

"If you don't like the food, then I'll pay" Naran cut him off again, his tone a wide open challenge, and on cue, Husky froze still and looked back; definitely testing Naran's face

'Free food' thought Husky, 'Free food for the four off us'; he then looked again at Naran's face, whose eyes shone with an almost malicious glow; 'god, am I really that easy to read, or is he trying to trick us all...'

"Perhaps we should find somewhere else..." Nana added, still in a timid voice; at which Cooro nodded softly.

Husky raised his hand pointing directly at Naran, a decidedly daring look. "If this isn't really the best cheap food out here (like you said) you will pay this food, and invite us to luxury one back at the inn"

The glow in Naran's eyes wavered at Husky's dare. He pondered things a bit, and Husky was sure by then, that they would simply go to another place to eat. "I got a lot to loose" finally answered Naran; Husky could almost hear the words of surrender by now; "but what do I win if you like it?" continued Naran, the glow in his eyes was now almost menacing.

"I... I..." stuttered Husky, 'It can't be, no one would take such a risk...' he had certainly not expected Naran to accept the challenge "I'll act as you're slave the entire day tomorrow!" he nearly shouted back without thinking.

Naran laughed... now an evil grin in his face "Then so be it, but I'll decide which day, 'my slave' "; he added now entering the restaurant with an air of victory. The others followed, a concerned look in their eyes and their postures, but non as worried looking as Husky's.

Inside, even if the restaurant was certainly not rich looking, it kind of seemed like it, specially after such an extremely ruined exterior. If anything, the place seemed almost even luxurious; completely not what the others had been expecting.

"Ah! long time no see" called out an old yet cheerfuller voice, coming from the kitchen area

"Long indeed!" answered Naran, with a wide smile "About two years I think"

"Soo long? My... time does fly by..." an old man came out of the kitchen, approaching the copper-head and hugging him strongly

Despite his age, the old cook was well built, the upper part of his head was now bald, still the sides of his head continued having a healthy amount of hair, which was almost completely white, except for some stubborn strands that resisted the color loss. In his younger days, the man probably possessed a healthy black mane...

"And you have grown so much in these past years" continued the old cook, then suddenly stopped and looked around "Ah? you've come with friends? And you didn't bring that winged pest of yours? Now this is weird... I hope it's not a bad omen..." he added, giving a good look at the the four companions with his penetrating brown eyes

"Stop it already" cried Naran with a childish tone "their some old friends of mine, traveling friends" he added, giving Cooro a soft push, "This is their first time coming to this town, so I decided to show them around" he then added with a bit of a sour voice "as for the 'flying pest'; no wonder he doesn't like you; he stayed in our room... must be sleeping by now"

"Nasty thing that bird is" the cook added crossing his arms and shaking his head, his eyebrows completely furrowed. "Nearly destroyed this place the last time..."

"I did warn you..." Naran added, a slightly apologetic look in his eyes "any way, we're pretty hungry over here" he said, obviously trying to change topic.

"Oh, sure you are" beamed the old cook "I guess you'll want the special dinner, looking as your quite the group"

Husky had been looking around, there didn't seem to be any menus around, actually, not even the slight indicator of what kind of food the old man cooked. "actually we're just..." he tried saying

"Hungry? indeed you are, now come over here and sit, I'll bring your food soon" the old man beamed while indicating a table with 5 chairs around it

"No, actually..." tried Husky again, obviously unpleased at being ignored

"So you'd like a little privacy, eh? then let me guide you to one of the best spots here" the cook interrupted again, this time showing towards a table, rather hidden from the rest of the place by the wall; a small looking room with a circular table, the very wall circled around the table, making it look almost like a small cave. "I'll be bring the food as fast as it comes" he waved while disseminating all together back into the hallway and off to the kitchen.

"The hell is up with that old man?" fumed Husky

"Sorry about that" added Naran, a small nostalgic smile in his face "that's just how he is, but I've never met anyone better at guessing what someone wants..."

"How could he know? he's never met us before, what's more, we didn't even get to speak..." complained Nana

"You'll just see" added Naran, and seeing that Nana didn't look any relieved by his words, he dared make a little bet of is own "If you really don't like it... then how about me playing the servant to you?"

At this Nana blushed wildly, taking a few moment to calm she said "I... I won't go easy on you... if I win" still rather red.

Now Naran did put a bit of a worried look "I do hope the old man doesn't disappoint me then..."

Cooro decided changing the conversation, more out of curiosity than any other thing, including the awfully heavy atmosphere surrounding Husky, who was currently glaring daggers in Naran's direction. "the 'flying pest'... is that the hawk?"

"Sure it is!" beamed the cook's voice all the way from the kitchen, startling the whole group "little thing it was, when I first met im, and even then, sure did have some temper..."

'How did he hear that?' was everyone's amazed stare, and unspoken question towards Naran. "I gave up wondering long ago" mumbled Naran in return, a true defeated look in his face.

"Here's the opening" continued the cook, coming into the room with a small tray with five bowls of soup; and continued while passing the plates. "still couldn't fly back then, and yet it almost bit my nose off" the cook grumbled. "Enjoy! I'll bring the rest soon" he said while returning back to the kitchen

"Well, he did say he'd make a nice roasted meal out of him..." said Naran, playing with his hair "They've never liked each other since..."

There was a sudden squeal in the table, and the boys nearly jumped out of their seats; they looked at the startling sound's perpetrator, who was no other than Nana herself

"Stupid girl! What the hell was that for?" burst Husky

"ah, sorry..." exclaimed the girl, really apologetically. "its just... its vegetable soup, I... I can't even remember the last time I ate it..."

"Then I'm guessing this is one of your favorite dishes" said Naran, assuming by the girl's reaction "for a moment there I thought the old man had lost his touch" he whispered.

"That ain't happening boy" came yet again the voice of the cook, all the way from the kitchen.

"There's got to be a listening pipe somewhere around..." Husky said, while he and the others looked around the room for any openings or any likely thing.

"There's non, I already searched, and... It doesn't matter where I sit, it's always the same." added Naran.

There was a small nervous laughter though the table, which died up soon as the group started to eat. "Yeah, vegetable soup is actually one of my favorites" finally answered Nana, with a bit nostalgic look, as everyone continued drinking their soups.

* * *

"And, how long have you been coming around here?"

"I'm not really sure how..."

"He was about nine the first time he came, and I've seen him at least twice a year since." beamed the cooks voice yet again.

"Though he's been coming less and less since that flying monster appeared" continued the old cook, while reappearing at their entrance, bringing with him the main course just as everyone had finished their soups

"But last time that thing really did overdo it" added the cook, while putting the plates in the center of the table

"Last time both of you did, and I already payed for that so..."

"That winged demon... he flew all over my kitchen, ate a lot of my meat, threw what he didn't eat... and what not, he even almost got my kitchen on fire!" exclaimed the old chef with an exasperated voice, almost like the thing was happening all over again.

"On his defense, you almost put him in the oven that time" exclaimed Naran.

"He's too tough, his meat's probably too hard to roast..."

"And that's why he's not here today..." cut Naran with an almost 'end of story' tone

"Ah well..." added the cook, with a sight "enjoy, I'll bring desert in a while..."

This time, their plate's stood completely empty in front of them, and a rather generous pile of food was placed comfortably in the middle of the table. It was a bit more like a kind of free buffet; before them spread a rather wide menu of meats, chicken and fish, most of which were cooked different ways, but still all smelled as delirious as the other, besides the carnivorous heaven stood a plate with freshly baked bread and at least a couple of bowls with salad.

the gang looked amazed at the variety and amount of food. "How does he manage to get this much done in such a small time? Is there someone else back there? I can't remember seeing anyone else..."

"I'm pretty sure there's someone else, well, I've heard him giving orders, but I certainly haven't seen anyone, and he's always been the one to bring me the food when I come..." Naran looked at the rest of the group, and noticing they didn't make a move towards the food, he decided to be the first in choosing, guessing the rest would follow suit, while encouraging a bit "I'm afraid the food wont move to your plates, so I'd say you should start serving yourselves"  


* * *

  
Desert took a bit longer to be served, though it took just enough time for everyone to have enough room to eat it; and the group was probably too tired of surprises to be amazed at the yet again accuracy of the dishes presented in front of them.

"Apple Pie!" exclaimed Cooro, nearly jumping out of his chair, and nearly flipping the table in the process. After a pretty healthy bunk in the head with Husky's stick, the pie, some honeycomb pieces, cookies and a bowl of fruits were placed in front of them, along with a couple of glasses with water. This time the cook didn't linger too long, just giving his best wishes towards his food, and almost seeming pleased at the Cooro's past reaction.

* * *

Everyone having finally finished eating, and considering how late it had turned already, Naran was the one to propose retreat. "So?" he asked, turning towards the young lady sitting by his side. "was this food not of your pleasing?"

Nana blushed a bit again, and sighted slightly "it seems I'm about to loose my chance to have my personal slave" she said with a playful tone; though the disappointment was rather obvious.

Naran smiled at her, he stood up and made a bow motioning for her hand. "my lady" he said with a warm voice. He then helped the girl up, and with another slight bow, he gently kissed her hand "perhaps next time you'll get lucky..."

A grumble coming from the other side of the table cut of the little atmosphere that seemed to surround them. Naran didn't have to look to know who it had been, he then straighten up and turned towards the kitchen "it's about time to leave, lets go pay for the food"

Husky didn't protest this time, as he stood from the table and walked to Naran's side; he had do admit as much, even king's wouldn't feel let down had they been served this foods, he had done his best trying to dissimulate it, but hungry as he had been, and the food being of such quality, he had forgotten along the way how many times he had replenished his plate... Now, though, he was feeling the pressure of Naran's firm stare as both approached the kitchen to pay the cook for his overly well earned money. And he was certainly nervous at what the price it all would be, considering the amount they had eaten... he could always claim bad service for not taking even suggestions on what they wanted to eat... but then again, the plates had been soo accurately picked that it seemed like the cook had known them since always.

"Don't worry, food here wont cost gold, your majesty" came Naran's remark, his tone, though slightly teasing, was meant to be a little reassuring.

"Shaddap!" snapped Husky back at him. There was no point in saying he hadn't liked the food, specially when he had felt Naran's penetrating eyes, stare at him each time he served himself more food; for sure, the copperhead had even counted them... "And what's with the 'majesty' thing?"

In that moment the old man decided poking out of the kitchen yet again, the answer Husky got was more a whisper than anything else as Naran turned towards the cook to greet him one last time and pay his share. "What indeed..."  


* * *

  
Through the walk back to the inn, the questioning continued, this time, Naran deciding on properly telling how he'd met Cooro. Nana was putting grate attention, and even Senri seemed interested in the matter; Cooro, having lived it, wasn't really into the conversation, but looking intently at Husky's face, which kept displaying a rather wide variety of expressions, but mostly annoyance, worry and surprise.

"Husky?" Cooro called for his friend, but the younger boy seemed to be traveling in his own separate world at the moment

"Husky, you OK? was the food too expensive?" Cooro pressed on, this time putting his hand on his younger partner's shoulder

"Ah? eh... no, it was amazingly cheep..."

"Really? that's good, then we could go eat there again" exclaimed the crow happily.

Husky swung his stick, accurately hitting the crow in the head "it's still cheaper to cook our own food!"

"Ah! Then you must be worried about getting to be Naran's slav... OWEEE!"

The other trio looked at the boys, Nana giving a tired sight, while Naran just smiled warmly.

"What?" growled Husky, not pleased with the copperhead's reaction. "And whats that thing you're caring?"

Deciding the kid was just being grumpy, Naran skipped directly to the second question "the old man might not like the hawk (nor the other way around), but he still gives me some food to give him" he said, pulling up the small bag of what, by his words, had to be food.

"you're always calling him 'the hawk' or something, doesn't he have a name?" asked Cooro, still rubbing the bump on his head

"Nah, no name, he's free, if he wanted, he could leave me any time" answered Naran, with an almost proud voice.

"Isn't that a bit cold?" this time it was Nana asking.

"That's how my family's done it since I can remember; and I did ask him, he likes it that way"

"Asked him? you're saying you really understand him?" questioned Husky

"Of course I..." Naran stopped, and nearly face-palmed himself that moment. "It's been a family tradition to raise and train hunting birds, we practically grow up with them, we learn to understand what they say, and they to understand human language..." his voice denoted a weird nostalgia as he talked. "As for him, I found him the spring right after meeting Cooro, he was but a tiny little thing back then" he added with a lot of sweetness in his voice "He had fallen from the nest and had broken a wing, he wouldn't have survived alone, so I took care of him"

Husky looked at him with a suspicious glare, but didn't question. What was left of the way back was spent in happy chatter; and on returning to their room, either being the tiredness of the trip, the comfort of the room itself, the long day or the food; it didn't take long before every one of them was asleep.

* * *

And here I leave you, hope you like this extra long chapter. Hope I didn't kill all of you with it.

and like always, please Review

on a little, completely unrelated note, If anyone is interested in reading, there's a pretty funny, interesting manga called "Superior" by Ichtys. which also needs a little love. (doesn't even have a section of its own)


End file.
